Invoker Mark 7
The Invoker Mark 7 (also known as the Firestarter) is a husk manufactured by Novaia, and the latest in the Invoker series of husks. It has several design refinements over previous generations, while maximizing compatibility with existing components to allow for repairs using non-ideal parts and systems. Equipped with several mobility options, and taking advantage of integration with Novaian Plasmer technology, the series is often referred to as the Firestarter. Construction Armor The armor of the Invoker is a ceramic composite known as Nebon, short for Novaian Ebony, that is manufactured using a trademarked process, providing it with a light weight and high performance. Powerplant The Invoker is powered by a microturbomachine that utilizes both combustion and compression to increase the effective energy density of its fuel. Capable of burning a wide variety of fuels, the husk is able to operate using fuels ranging from compressed gases and hydrocarbons to the synthetic fuels created by the Kongo by automatically adjusting its operational mode. The fuel is used to actively power the husk's primary components, and restoring compression energy to the secondary components. The Riftwalkers and Hook in the Invoker are passively powered components, utilizing compression cells to to operate without fuel for a limited time. When the engine is activated, the cells are automatically compressed by the powerplant. Sensors Using state-of-the-art lenscrafting technology, the standard Invoker faceplate features an embedded monocular for visual magnification. A crystal-reception array allows for amplification of nearby sounds, which is multiplexed with the crystal oscillator to allow for seamless integration with the husk's radio. Mobility The Invoker is built with three mobility options to maximize movement. Each leg of the husk employs a Riftwalker pneumatic hammer in each leg that allows for creating footholds in structures. The upper arm unit is equipped with a synthcord grappling hook system, allowing for rapid ascension and tactical positioning. A rear-mounted Fireglide Jump Pack allows for instantaneous leaps of great height and distance, allowing wearers to quickly reposition themselves in a battlefield. Stealth Due to its Nebon construction, the light weight of the Invoker allows the husk to be used without power for stealth purposes. The equipped Riftwalkers and Hook, due to their compression cells, can be used for a limited time without fuel. Using the powerplant, Fireglide, or Smelter Weapons The Invoker is designed to be modular, and has several mounting points for weapons. The only primary weapon embedded into the suit is a D8 Smelter-type Plasmer within the lower left arm. The plasma balls fired from the Smelter melt through metal armor and create long-lasting fires. While it utilizes the same fuel tank as the rest of the suit's systems, a mechanical limiter prevents it from consuming all of the husk's fuel. A manual override exists that allows for further use of the Smelter beyond this limit. The equipped Riftwalkers are designed to operate in high-impact mode to damage structures, and can also be employed in melee engagements with devastating results. Users The Invoker is sold to many of the nations of the Kuhneebo Conglomerate, competing with other Husks such as the Ravager from Corrilia, and the Worldshaker from Aux Sedonis. Category:Kuhneebo Conglomerate Category:Kuhn Technology Category:Technology Category:Personal Armor Category:Husks